


Just Love

by Hieiko



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet scene in an AU AtS Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love

Spike didn't know he could feel this way. He'd lived two lifetimes, but this... this was something entirely new. He knew he was love's bitch, and never denied it. And that was what love was like for him, all those years, treating him as, well... a bitch. But this time, it was different. It really was. He somehow had to keep repeating that to himself, because otherwise it didn't seem real. Too good to be true, one might say.

And he certainly didn't deserve this.

His girl (and he still always gets a goofy grin on his face every time he thinks of her as his girl) looked up at him from her seat in front of her computer, and smiled. He bent down to drop a kiss on her lips, but what was to be a simple hello turned into a deeper kiss, and Spike sank down on his knees by her chair. Her fingers wove into his bleached hair, while his own hands slid around her waist, as they both sought more contact. They finally parted when he felt she had to breathe (she herself seemed to have forgotten that she needed to.)

Face flushed from their kiss, she looked more beautiful than ever. And Spike's mouth decided to inform her, this time through actual words.

"You're so beautiful, Winifred, love."

Fred blushed. She wondered how she managed to blush so often around him, even after they had been together for so long. She'd always been attracted to him, but this time it was a lot more. The blushing, well... it's not that she's shy or ashamed or anything like that. Their kiss just earlier (smack dab in the middle of the Science lab) proved that. Maybe it was just love.

She stared back at Spike, and knew it was indeed that.


End file.
